bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:X5/Episode8
Abysstouched Naga Icon of Torrential Rain Icon of Catastrophe |bosselement = Water |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Abysstouched Naga, Icon of Torrential Rain, Icon of Catastrophe *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' N'an-Wang-Mu **Equipped with Tempest of Akachi and Chrysalis Zeta *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Abysstouched Naga *Has 6 hit AoE normal attacks with innate 25% crit *''Clashing Swipe'' - 7 hit AoE attack with innate 99% crit *''Cleansing Aura'' - Inflicts buff-wipe on a single unit *''[ The Naga marks a target. ]'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 2 turns *''Tendril Skewer'' - 6 hit ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation & purges Red-mark effect **Used on the marked units Icon of Torrential Rain *Passively has Angel Idol effect *Passively has elemental mitigation **Defeating Abysstouched Naga will remove this *''The torrential rain starts…'' - Adds 75% parameter boost, 100% chance for crit vulnerability, 99% chance for 50% elemental damage vulnerability & 30% damage reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Dark attacks to self for 99 turns *''Acid Rain'' - 1 hit AoE attack with innate 25% crit & 100% chance to inflict 35% Atk, Def down for 99 turns *''The Icon phases out of reality…'' - Heals 3500000 HP & adds Stealth effect to self for 90 turns *''The rain revitalizes the enemy…'' - Heals 2500000 (17%) HP to allies *''The rain continues to pour...'' - 1 hit AoE attack with innate 25% crit & 100% chance to inflict 35% Atk, Def down for 99 turns *''The Icon phases back into reality…'' - Purges Stealth effect from self *''The rain ends...'' - Purges Stealth from self, mitigation effects from allies & purges DoT from enemies **Fight ends after this skill is used Icon of Catastrophe *Passively has Angel Idol effect *Passively has elemental mitigation **Defeating Abysstouched Naga will remove this *''A catastrophe befalls your party…'' - Adds Stealth effect to self for 90 turns & inflicts Doom debuff for 6 turns **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 2 turns *''The catastrophe ails your party…'' - 100% chance to inflict status ailments, adds 300% Atk buff & adds 300% Atk buff on status ailment foes for 2 turns *''The Icon phases out of reality…'' - Adds Stealth effect to self for 90 turns *''The catastrophe is ceaseless…'' - 100% chance to inflict status ailments, adds 300% Atk buff & adds 300% Atk buff on status ailment foes for 2 turns *''The Icon phases back into reality…'' - Purges Stealth effect from self *''The catastrophe is delayed…'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to self, heals 7000000 HP & inflicts Doom debuff for 6 turns **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 2 turns *''The catastrophe is averted…'' - Purges Doom debuff and status negation effects on enemies & purges Atk buff from self **Fight ends after this skill is used High Priest Saerenthis *''You wish to stem the Endless Abyss?'' - Idle *''Laughable! Absolutely laughable!'' - Idle *''The power of my Deep Goddess is beyond your comprehension!'' - Idle *''Hear me, heathens! I am Saerenthis, High Priest of the Endless Abyss!'' - Idle *''And I will be the one to offer up your lifeless corpses as sacrifice!'' - Idle *''Hehahaha!'' - Idle *''There's no need for me to sully my hands.'' - Summons 3 Auratouched Nagas **Used on turn 2 *''My grah'n will be more than enough for the likes of you.'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to self for 999 turns *''Go forth. Make short work of these heretics!'' - Adds +2 hitcount buff to enemies for 4 turns *''[ Saerenthis slithers onto his pedestal and grins slyly. ]'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis taps his fingers on the pedestal slowly. ]'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis continues tapping his fingers, getting visibly more impatient. ]'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis stops tapping and holds up his hand, ready to strike. ]'' - Idle **If the Auratouched Nagas are not defeated this turn, Saerenthis will cast a 1 hit AoE attack with innate 75% crit that buff-wipes the next turn *''Incompetent fools! Can't you all do anything properly?!'' - Idle *''By the grace of our Deep Goddess... a curse upon YOUR quarry!'' - Idle *''Don't disappoint me.'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis's blasphemous spell reduces your vitality! ]'' - Reduces max HP by 40% for 8 turns *''Oh? So you've managed to tear through my grah'n.'' - Inflicts 15% of HP as damage to self & purges mitigation from self **Saerenthis will passively have damage immunity to UBB for 1 turn *''Looks like you're just a little better than I thought...'' - Idle *''Abyssal Swipe'' - 1 hit AoE attack that pierces 50% mitigation & adds 10% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns *''To me, devout of the deep!'' - Summons Pale Naga Devout, Spirited Naga Devout, Intense Naga Devout and Stoic Naga Devout **Used 2 turns after Oh? So you've managed to tear through my grah'n. *''Let us offer praises to our Deep Goddess...'' - Idle *''...and end the miserable existence of our enemies!'' - Idle *''Abyssal Blessing'' - Purges Angel Idol effect from allies & adds Angel Idol effect to a single ally *''[ The blessing of the deep protects Saerenthis from injury. ]'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to self for 999 turns *''[ A strange aura surrounds one of the devouts. ]'' - Idle **The Naga Devout with Angel Idol effect must be the only one targeted. Failure to do so will result in an AoE attack *''The s'uhn shall be renewed; the mnahn' shall fall!'' - Adds status negation to allies for 1 turn & adds all elements to attack for 1 turn **Used upon targeting the correct Naga Devout. *''There's no hope for you!'' - 11 hit AoE attack that pierces 25% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns, adds status negation to allies for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 1 turn & reduces max HP by 10% for 5 turns **Used upon failing to target the correct Naga Devout *''Be consumed by the abyss!'' - 11 hit AoE attack that pierces 25% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns, adds status negation to allies for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 1 turn & reduces max HP by 25% for 5 turns **Used upon failing to target the correct Naga Devout *''Witness the might of the abyss!'' - 11 hit AoE attack that pierces 35% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns, adds status negation to allies for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 1 turn & reduces max HP by 45% for 5 turns **Used upon failing to target the correct Naga Devout *''Writhe and struggle with all of your might! Hehaha!'' - 11 hit AoE attack that pierces 45% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns, adds status negation to allies for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 1 turn & reduces max HP by 65% for 5 turns **Used upon failing to target the correct Naga Devout *''There is no escape for you!'' - 11 hit AoE attack that pierces 55% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 999 turns, adds status negation to allies for 1 turn, adds all elements to attack for 1 turn & reduces max HP by 75% for 5 turns **Used upon failing to target the correct Naga Devout *''My devout! How DARE you do this to me!?'' - Inflicts 15% of HP as damage to self & purges mitigation from self **Saerenthis will passively have damage immunity to UBB for 1 turn & all Naga Devout allies in the battle will be instantly defeated *''No matter... This fight is far from over'' - Idle *''Grrr... all these worthless...!'' - Idle *''In the end, I will have to take things into my own hands!'' - Inflicts 10% of HP as damage to self *''Heheheh... The worst is yet to come.'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis's alluring gaze weaves a spell over your party... ]'' - Purges Turn-Skip effect on enemies **Saerenthis will inflict Turn-Skip for 999 turns on all units in the front or back row *''[ Saerenthis looks at your party with a coy smile... ]'' - 11 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''Heheheheh…'' - 11 hit AoE attack with 50% crit *''[ Saerenthis raises his LEFT arm, and a pulse of eldritch energy sweeps forth... ]'' - Idle **Move all units inflicted with turn-skip to the right row and guard all units on the left row *''[ Saerenthis raises his RIGHT arm, eldritch energy surging forth from his hand ... ]'' - Idle **Move all units inflicted with turn-skip to the left row and guard all units on the right row *''Grasp of the Abyss'' - 17 hit ST attack with innate 75% crit that inflicts buff-wipe *''Grasp of the Abyss'' - 17 hit DEADLY ST attack that pierces mitigation 200% mitigation, completely negates Angel Idol effect & inflicts Doom debuff for 1 turn **Units affected by Doom cannot be revived for 3 turns **Used on all units in the left row or right row depending on which arm was mentioned the turn before *''[ Saerenthis mesmerizes your party with his gaze again... ]'' - Purges Turn-Skip effect on enemies *''[ Saerenthis's magnetic gaze forces your party into inaction... ]'' - Purges Turn-Skip effect on enemies *''[ Saerenthis's eyes gleam with sickeningly sweet malice. ]'' - Idle *''Good... good...'' - 11 hit AoE attack with 50% crit *''[ Saerenthis smirks cruelly at you. ]'' - 11 hit AoE attack with innate 50% crit *''Mhmhmhm...'' - 11 hit AoE attack with 50% crit *''[ Saerenthis's beguiling eyes ensnare you ]'' - Purges Turn-Skip effect on enemies *''Ahh... My dear, dear Deep Goddess'' - Idle *''[ Saerenthis laughs maniacally. ]'' - Idle *''HEHAHAHA! I can't wait to offer your lifeless corpse to my DEEP GODDESS!!'' - Idle *''... ...'' - Idle *''You... You are STILL alive!'' - Purges Turn-Skip effect on enemies & inflicts 10% of HP as damage to self *''This is unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!'' - 17 hit AoE attack *''Drown! DROWN!!'' - 17 hit AoE attack *''HEHEHAHAHA! It's here!'' - Idle *''The Endless Abyss consumes all!'' - Instantly defeat all units **Used on turn 36 *''Kkkhhh....!!'' - Idle *''Not again… My blood… spilled…'' - Idle *''Heh... Ahh, My Goddess…'' - Idle **Fight ends after this skill is used Auratouched Naga *Passively has damage immunity to BB, SBB, UBB, and DoT for 999 turns Naga Devout *Passively heal 7000000 HP |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}